thelongearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
1823 :* Birth of Luis Valienté. 1848 :* March : Luis Valienté meets Oswald Hackett in London, Datum Earth. 1916 :* Private Percy Blakeney steps away from World War I into a stepwise France and encounters the trolls. 1954 :* Kitty Hartman steps away from Seattle to land in Happy Landings. 1965 :* Birth of Douglas Black. 1975 :* Birth of Willis Linsay. 1980 :* Birth of Hiram Davidson. :* Birth of Jack Green. :* Birth of Jim Russo. 1984 :* Birth of Frank Wood. :* Birth of Freddie Burdon. 1986 :* Birth of Monica Jansson. 1987 :* Birth of Maria Valienté. 1990 :* Birth of Thomas Kyangu. 1992 :* Birth of Nelson Azikiwe. 1997 :* Birth of Sally Linsay. 1998 :* Birth of Eileen Connolly. 2002 :* Birth of Maggie Kauffman. :* May 1st : Birth of Joshua Valienté. 2013 :* Birth of Rod Green. 2013 :* Birth of Helen Green. 2015 :* Step Day. :* Birth of Wu Yue-Sai. 2016 :* Sally Linsay (age 19) leaves the Datum. 2025 :* Birth of Roberta Golding. 2026 :* Foundation of Reboot on Earth West 101,754. :* Birth of Paul Spencer Wagoner. The Long Earth 2030 :* Beginning of ''the Journey''. 2031 :* Joshua Valienté and Helen Green get married. :* Birth of Angela Hartmann. 2032 :* Foundation of the Federated Republic of China. :* Birth of Dan (later Rod) Valienté. 2036 * July : Cassie Poulson's first encounter with the silver beetles. :* November : Brian Cowley is elected President of the United States of America. The Long War 2040 :* Launching of the East Twenty Million mission. :* March : Birth of Stan Berg. :* April : Launching of Operation Prodigal Son. :* July 6th : The Zheng He and the Liu Yang arrive at Earth East 20,000,000. :* September 7th : Yellowstone eruption. :* November : Brian Cowley is re-elected President of the United States of America. 2041 :* May : Inauguration of the new Capitol on Madison West 5, the new capital city of the USA. 2042 - 2043 :* Joe Mackenzie and Ben Morton are sent to Earth West 1,617,524, along with other scientists, to study the beagles, accidently causing them to have a war with each other. 2044 :* November : Brian Cowley is elected President of the United States of America for a third time. The Long Mars 2045 :* January : Launch of the USS Neil A. Armstrong II and the USS Eugene A. Cernan expedition from Capitol Hill on Madison West 5. :* February : The USS Neil A. Armstrong II and the USS Eugene A. Cernan pass Earth West 30,000,000. :* March 15th : Arrival of Sally Linsay, Willis Linsay and Frank Wood on Gap Mars. :* May : The USS Neil A. Armstrong II and the USS Eugene A. Cernan, now four months into their expedition, pass Earth West 175,000,000 and discover the Traverser Band. :* The Next are swept up by the police, the military and Homeland Security all over the US Aegis and help captive on the Datum Hawaiian base on Pearl Harbor. :* May 24th : Arrival of the USS Neil A. Armstrong II and the USS Eugene A. Cernan on Earth West 250,000,000 (Good Old Quarter Billion). :* End of May - Early June : Beanstalk day - 11 weeks since their landing on Mars and nearly three millions steps from the Gap, Willis discovers the beanstalk. :* End of August : the USS Neil A. Armstrong II and the USS Eugene A. Cernan come back from their expedition to the remote Long Earths with the 'Napoleons' in custody. Precipitating the crisis for the Next. :* The USS Neil A. Armstrong II and the USS Eugene A. Cernan take position next to Happy Landings and are ready to nuke the town. :* A Month after the return of the USS Neil A. Armstrong II and the USS Eugene A. Cernan from Happy Landings, Lobsang and Agnes visit the town and Lobsang destroys it with an asteroid. 2051 :* Birth of Ben Abrahams. The Long Utopia 2052 :* April : Nikos Irmin encounters the silver beetles, in the Gallery, while looking for his dog Rio. 2059 :* The Cauterizing.